The Pledge
by Schuneko
Summary: First Story in: The Magician's Secret. A prologue meant to introduce the main players of this series. Named after the 3 parts of a Magician's trick. Purposely a vague summary! Intrigued? Read on to find out the full story. M for a reason so be warned about that!
1. Who She Is

**A new story! Set in the Arrow world; More Cannon than the Immortal Ianto Arrow verse.**

 **It's already set up in my head to be a trilogy!**

 **Be sure I am not abandoning the other stories I have, I just need something new to jump start my lagging mind. This little bunny was a persistent bugger...**

 **I'm sorry if you're sick of me writing for a triad relationship, I just really like the idea I guess... and writing it lets me explore it. So uh...kinda not sorry at all.**

 **This is technically a cross over in that you will see Ianto and Lisa or rather they Portray Ifan and Liz, but that's it.**

 **Oh yes! Many thanks to Awatere11. My personal Jack/Ianto guru; Luv yah dahling!**

 **So without further ado...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

He stood still as the city burned. His city; his Starling. Oliver and his group may never believe him; but he loved this place. Even if he chose to show it in an odd way. Didn't they understand; sometimes you had to destroy to save? Like a phoenix becoming dull and ugly. It needed to burn; before its beauty would shine anew. Malcolm sipped at his scotch; waiting for the call, he knew would be coming. Or at least it should have been. Thea could deny it; deny it all she wanted, but she needed him. It was only a matter of time; till she realized the truth.

His Mei would understand; she always did. She knew him so well. Keeping her, training her; was a whim and he'd never regretted the rash decision. He'd crossed her path; well after Rebecca and not to say he hadn't loved his Becca. Because he had; she gave him Tommy. His son had lacked conviction, but he wasn't meant for Malcolm's secret world. Rebecca's compassion had been too strong in the boy. The older Merlin smiled; Tommy, his one regret. His Undertaking; essentially his own hand, was to blame for his son's death.

He'd only found out after waking up on the other side of the globe. No one had seen the figure drag him off the rooftop that night. They didn't know to watch for her. His Assistant, always there, but never seen. Hell every good Magician had one; ever faithful, merely helping them to sell their illusion. And maybe 'Team Arrow' would never know his little secret. The only thing; besides Mei, that had saved him from the grief of his son's loss, was finding out. Discovering that his indiscretion with Moira. That night long ago; before he'd met his Tigress. That impulsive kiss; meant to be a comfort to them both had turned into more and had given him Thea.

Yes He loved them; all of them, in his own way. But Mei Lin was so much more than a love or a lover. It being, only natural; when she fell into his bed, as well as his heart. Their 'working' relationship more profound; than just a confidant or a friend. Eventually, she'd claimed a piece of his very soul. They trusted each other in a way others might not understand. They were equal and yet he was still her master, her Laoshi. Malcolm knew she would lay down and die if he asked it of her. It was the ultimate feeling of power and he'd only ever tested it once. It had been right after he learned; his great plan had claimed Tommy's life and he felt helpless and so angry.

She'd reached for his face as he cut off her air supply. Told him her life was all she had; she was happy, she could at least give him something. Mei Lin had passed out eventually and once Malcolm realized she was no longer looking at him. Without fear or hurt in her eyes. He realized there had only been love, acceptance, and…trust, shining through. He had promptly let go and then burst into tears. Begging her not to leave him as well.

He'd nearly strangled her and she simply held him as he cried. She'd understood; she always did. He'd promised then; A vow; to himself as well as to her, he swore he'd never lose himself like that again, no matter what happened.

The older Merlin turned to see his Tigress calmly watching him. Vibrant Jade eyes following his turn. She was good; almost too good, even he hadn't realized she was there. Not immediately anyway. Mei stalked forward, her bare feet making no sound. Well almost bare; purple silk ribbon wound under her feet and up her calves. Reminding him of when he'd taken her away from a horrible fate. If he looked; he'd see it wind up, as far as her neck, just like it did that destined night. She wore a short silk crème colored robe to hide the fact though. He turned back around as she reached him. A near silent hum of approval; rumbled in his chest as she ducked into his side. "The fire rises, Laoshi." Mei Lin mused; as she watched with him. The almost lyrical quality of her tone; a soothing balm to his conflicted mind. "Starling will see. She will rise with it and she will be clean and new." She added confidently.

For a moment; he again wondered who she was, before he'd claimed her. Before even her original captors had taken her. He called her his very own China Princess sometimes. She didn't react too badly, anymore. She maybe even liked it. Mei had cried when he'd said it first. And he assumed, it was because she thought he was calling her, spoiled. Had he been wrong? She sounded so... So regal, just now. Like she was speaking to her people and not just him. Had she been being groomed for some higher purpose, than this?

"You worry too much Laoshi. That time is passed. It should stay in memory. It was not meant to be." Mei Lin sighed; looking up at him. Calm determination laced her subtle features. He'd always appreciated her quiet beauty. None of the 'in your face' primping; he often found in the gold diggers of the high society world. "You are my purpose now. What you walk, is the path I choose." She added; feeling his body heat seep into her skin.

He squeezed her tighter as the flames raged on. "Took me a while to get over the fact you call me, old." Malcolm chuckled; taking another sip of scotch. The literal translation of Laoshi is 'old teacher'; he was more than a little miffed when he found 'that' out. Sensing his anger; she'd tried to explain. In Asian culture calling someone old was more about their knowledge than literal age. Though the two unfortunately; usually corresponded more often than not. She promised to stop; if he truly hated it that much. He found he actually; liked hearing her say it, too much to have her stop. She was trying to show him; he was someone she trusted and that she would let him lead. She wasn't trying to mock him.

"Merely a sign of respect. Like Lord or Sir." She smiled; running her hand along his chest; his hand trailed along her back in turn. Suddenly she surged up to her toes and kissed him. Helping him set the scotch on a side table as she continued the connection and he started to respond. His hands threaded into her hair. The raven black almost blue and so, so soft. He pulled her closer; sort of feeling the surprise the robe was hiding. "You need to go save her Malcolm, she's in trouble. I'll be here waiting. For your return or your instruction, should you need to leave." She stated; kissing him softly twice more.

He sighed and nodded; his hands over hers as they cupped his cheeks. Even if Thea rejected him. At least he'd tried. Mei Lin was never wrong when she had a vision. He just hated that Thea needed more than knowing she was his blood; for her to come to him willingly. Mei helped him into his league gear. Giving him, her green vile charm, for luck. He almost ruined her surprise with his parting kiss; his hands sneaking to the tie on her robe. She stopped him just in time however, and he grinned, mischievously. Then like a puff of smoke Malcolm was gone and she went back to the kitchen. Making tea for herself before heading to their bedroom.

TBC…

...

 **Please Review and let me know what you think!**

 **I see around 5 or 6 chapters for this one.**

 **The second story our players worlds will collide. (Dun dun Dunnn)**

 **Third... they may just crash Ollie and Thea's party. ^^**

 **HEART YALL**


	2. Who She Used to Be

**A night with insomnia gets you chapter 2!**

 **No real warnings yet.**

 **ENJOY!**

...

She made it back to the bed. Mei Lin knew she had time and while she waited for her Laoshi to return to her; she let her mind wander. She remembered what she could of her old life, her first life. Malcolm had been right. She'd been a princess or as close to royalty as one could be. The revolutions had started when she was just barely of a marrying age and she was taken from her home.

The Triad had done their best to break her. Thank the maker they never could; she was defiant till the end. Then she'd met Malcolm and everything had changed.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Hong Kong, China…_

 _His flight had been long, annoying and all he wanted to do was find his hotel and sleep. Malcolm didn't have to visit the Chinese branch of Merlyn Global till tomorrow. The glass doors slid open and he huffed a sigh of relief. A bell hop was taking his bags and the Concierge's smile was syrup sweet as she welcomed him._

 _Mr. Merlyn made it to his room to find a veritable convention of attendants waiting to serve him should he need it. Not that he ever would 'push it', but he wondered just how far 'service' went for them? Would they consent to sexual servitude, if he asked? The woman in charge of them told him they were to accompany him should he need. Such a handsome man shouldn't have to spend his trip alone. The least he could do for her is see if any caught his eye._

 _Mei Lin watched him as he scrutinized them. Praying he didn't pick her; him doing so, who knew what it would mean. She looked left then right as he slowly dismissed them. One by one they moved to the hall. Each time another girl left they took a part of her hope with them. His hand grasped her chin in its surprisingly gentle grip; tilting her this way and that. The impeccably dressed man was smiling. He turned to the obvious 'Madam' and nodded at Mei. Telling the woman to have her back that night, dressed for a black tie affair. He needed to sleep first. Mie Lin hoped he hadn't caught the way she had shivered or that her hands had clenched when he'd touched her._

 _He had, of course he had._

 _ **~WSUtB~**_

 _They'd beaten her again; made sure she knew what was expected of her. Didn't they realize; if Mr. Merlyn wanted sex with her, she wouldn't be able to hide the bruising forever. She was lucky the gala she was to accompany him to allowed for a mask. A perfect cover for the black eye. The Lavender gown made said eyes pop behind the intricate mask and slipped over every curve. They'd even given her silk gloves and jewelry to wear. Her hair gleamed in the moonlight, swept into a bun for the night. Despite the glitz and glam she still felt insecure as she knocked on his door. A gruff voice asked who it was. Sounding very annoyed at the intrusion._

" _Um…Sorry to disturb you, sir. You told them to bring me here… I can tell them, you wish me to meet you there or…or not at all if you've changed your mind." Mei Lin stammered; oddly enough he heard relief along with fear in her words. She'd stepped back; trying to prepare for the hell that surely awaited her, when she returned unsuccessful. Only looking up as the door opened and the most gorgeous eyes she'd seen in her life stared back. "I hope I don't disappoint you sir." She stated, her eyes downcast._

 _He knew she dreaded his rejection. Rather than the question being a bid for a compliment. The older Merlyn tilted her chin up. "You look beautiful. Now Tell me you can tie a bowtie, I usually have someone to help me get ready." Malcolm begged as he let her in. She actually smiled as she nodded; forgetting her insecurities as his eyes openly roamed her figure._

 _ **~WSUtB~**_

 _She didn't know when she'd get this freedom again. So she decided to enjoy the next few days. Mei Lin didn't understand why they wanted Merlyn dead; all he seemed to do, was go to meetings and parties. The Triad thugs rarely told her anything though, and it wasn't her place to ask._

 _His last night here, he set up a wonderful intimate dinner. It had only been 4 days, but he'd really come to enjoy Lin's company. Maybe she'd tell him her real name. Maybe she'd come to Starling and be his assistant or something. She couldn't want to stay here; could she? Malcolm knew there was something darker going on here than her being a simple escort. He needed to figure out what and he needed to figure it out now. Her knock promptly stopped his mind wandering and he went to let her in. He was sure not to be shy about telling her; how beautiful she looked, as he showed her into his suite. The slight blush on her smooth skin was adorable and his grin widened._

 _The food prepared for them, was cooked to perfection. She even fed him from her own plate. How did she know he really liked that? Keeping his head in the game just didn't seem possible. But he knew; despite his pleasure, she was trying to slip him something. At least it was slow acting and he could take an antidote when she'd gone. Or when she was sleeping; if the night went like he hoped._

 _Everything was amazing. That is; until Malcolm decided to go for broke and ask her to come back with him. Time seemed to slow as she blinked at him; processing the request. The Triad thugs had promised to hunt her down. Should she even think of trying to escape. She slowly started to cry; telling him he was sweet, but she couldn't. Leaving him confused and alone as she fled his suite. Only to realize part of it was that Malcolm Merlyn; was supposed to be dead later, anyway._

 _ **~WSUtB~**_

 _Mei Lin crouched in the corner of Malcolm's balcony, just watching him sleep. He looked peaceful; he looked perfect, moonlight dancing through the open slider. He really should learn to lock things. Then again it was a pleasant night, so it made sense. She quietly crept in; ribbons winding up from her feet to her legs and even her body. Creating an outfit of shimmery purple. It was a tradition of the female warriors in her original homeland. The more ribbon a warrior shed in a fight; the more skilled the opponent and the more beautiful their dance would be._

 _She stood over his peaceful form; her weapon raised. "May you find peace in your new journey." She whispered, adding. "If we meet there, may you forgive me." Mei plunged the knife down; only to have it slice the mattress as Malcolm rolled away. She gasped and looked up; he was supposed to be knocked out. Malcolm's stunning blue eyes bored into hers; just as her jade pools, stopped him._

' _I'm so sorry', he saw it in her eyes before she lunged. He countered the move; throwing them both off the bed. Malcolm shielding her head as they hit the floor. She blinked at him in shock; rolling away before he recovered._

 _This time he'd made the first move. Hoping to subdue and not trying to hurt her; even though she was trying to kill him. They scrabbled around the room, he'd have her pinned and she'd escape. Then she'd have him and he'd get out. Even then she'd been skilled in hand to hand combat. His hands slid along her chosen covering with each hold. Every time she'd escape, but lose a shimmering piece of silk as she'd slip out of his grip._

 _The whole time she'd watch as her ribbons danced to the floor. Slowly removing her 'outfit'. Soon enough; only the ones on her feet remained. Whether he hoped she'd be naked or not; she wasn't, completely at least. The various strands of silk; had covered simple cotton underwear and a white band around her chest, also cotton. Her ribbons had covered the bruising as well; some marks more recent than others. His eyes widened as the last piece floated to the floor. At last; he understood, she'd been forced into this role. Both as his escort and eventually as his killer. Suddenly she dropped the knife and started to sob that she'd failed._

 _Had he missed something? Had this been a timed fight? "Lin?" Malcolm asked softly; trying not to startle her. Reaching for her over the purple glittering in the moonlight._

" _Just go, leave… They're coming. They'll try to finish the job. Then probably kill me for failing to kill you. So go, while you can." Mei Lin sniffled, sliding down the wall and hugging her knees to her chest._

" _Let them try. I'm not going to let those bastards hurt you anymore." He huffed. Telling her she was lucky that they obviously didn't know who they were dealing with._

" _Why do you care? I'm no one to you. Malcolm go…please?" She begged and he just smiled and pulled her up from the floor._

" _Was kind of hoping tonight's dinner would show you. Well who I'd like you to be." The older Merlyn shrugged, picking up the ribbons as he spoke. "I know a trick and they'll assume you did your job."_

 _He was able to make them think he was dead. The thugs decided to leave him for the hotel staff, telling Mei Lin to alert them. It gave Malcolm enough time to recover and hide. When the thugs came back to drag Mei out, he leapt out and attacked. During the scuffle one thug tried to use Mei Lin for a shield. When she flipped him off of herself, then snapped said thugs arm; Malcolm could see fire blazing in her eyes. He knew in that moment she was meant to be his. His student, his secret prodigy, if nothing else._

 **~End Flashback~**

She blinked when she heard the front door close; shaken from the memory. Mei Lin smiled; her Laoshi was back.

...

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Heart Y'Alls**


	3. Who She Will Always Be

**Smut Alert!**

 **ENJOY!**

...

He let out a sigh and sank to the bench in his 'ready room'. Everyone wearing 'gear' needed one. It would never do for him to track dirt throughout the penthouse. He actually heard her steps as she reached him. She must have grabbed his robe in her haste; it was black and easily brushed the floor as she moved. For once she was taller than him; for a while at least. Neither spoke a word, but they didn't need to. Small, nimble fingers removed his quiver and started in on his belt. Then lifted his leather coat off. He leaned forward; his head hitting her stomach as he lightly grasped her hips. Another tired sigh leaving him. "Give her time Laoshi, so much has happened, so many lies." Mei Lin soothed as she stopped to run her fingers through his hair. Soon enough she started to help him undress again, noting the holes in his Kevlar vest with a raised eyebrow.

"Thea shot me…Twice…" Malcolm almost smiled.

"She is strong. A student to make any teacher proud." Mei replied and he looked up. She smiled reassuringly, "You are more than my teacher and I am more than your student. The title I gave you is simply ours. Thea has much to learn, instruct her well my Laoshi." She murmured; kissing his forehead.

"You've had a vision haven't you?" The older Merlyn grinned; pulling his boots off as she stepped into the entryway. "How long?" He asked; sure she'd know what and why he was asking.

"Long enough." Mei Lin winked; letting his robe pool to the floor before darting down the hall. His answering smile was wolf like as he followed after her.

 **~WSWAB~**

She stood in the doorway of the room; stopping him. Helping him remove his shirt as he leaned down to kiss her. She let him back her to the bed; stretching out so he could see his surprise. He made some quip about an early birthday and she asked if he wanted to unwrap his present. Or for her to unwrap it for him. Her fingers toying with the bow around her neck; that tied the top strands of silk together.

He debated; his voyeuristic side winning out and he repositioned her, then lay back against the pillows. Settling in for the good show; she was sure to give him. She helped slide his pants off; leaving him in boxers, his eyes gleaming.

Mei Lin went slowly; showing him there were layers to the ribbons. He was surprised when she blindfolded him with one. Her lips kissed down his skin; tweaking his nipples, tongue swirling in his bellybutton. Then she released his cock from its confines and swallowed it whole.

When one thinks of babbling mess, one doesn't usually associate the term with Malcolm Merlyn. Yet; there he was, bucking his hips erratically and spewing nonsense about 'his Princess' and how close he was. He groaned as he spilled cum down her delicate throat. She let him go with a 'pop', licked her lips and crawled up to kiss him, sharing his taste. He reached up and yanked off the makeshift blindfold. Pushing her back as he pulled at the rest of the ribbons.

There was a pool of purple around them; her head rolling back as his kisses mapped her skin. She was quiet; her panting and moaning soft, as he took a dusky nipple between his lips. Mei's fingers wound in his hair; holding him to her, gasping as his fingers trailed her sides.

He was moving; kissing down to her inner thighs. His hands warm as they pushed her legs open. She actually cried out when he dragged a finger through her folds. Holding her hips in a gentle grip; he ducked forward, tonguing her clit before tasting the rest of her. Clever fingers soon replaced his tongue and he sucked on her clit as well till she arched with a cry of his name.

He kissed back up her body; the light sheen of sweat making her skin glow in the firelight. It was winding down; but, his city still burned. She pulled him away from looking out at the skyline. Sealing their mouths together; both of their tastes flavoring the connection. She flipped him over; holding his arms above his head as she settled onto his reawakened cock.

"Gods Mei!" Malcolm groaned; as she started working her hips. She held his hands to her body and they swept her petite form to land on her waist. Bracing her as she moved. Slowly the older man began to buck and she gasped as his fingers gripped.

"Oh! Oh! Malcolm please." Mei Lin cried; as he brought her down hard. She'd been very clear; they could bear their tittles when they 'fucked' in a sparring room. When they made love in their bed however, he was Malcolm Merlyn and she was Mei Lin. He'd agreed to it and he'd never broken the rule.

Malcolm flipped them over, pulling her legs high up his hips as he started to snap them harder. Suddenly there was a shrill ring and he grinned slyly at the raven haired beauty, writhing under him. He put a finger to her lips; slowing to a languid pace as he picked up his phone.

The call was short; still it tested her ability for silence as he continued to thrust even as he talked, confirming his jet for the next day. She gripped his arms; his hands planted on either side of her head as he leaned over her. The receiver between his ear and shoulder. Only her facial expressions giving away what he was doing to her.

Malcolm upped his tempo after ending the call. He was close, but he wanted her to go before him. He reached down; teasing her clit with sure swipes of his thumb. The older Merlyn loved hearing her cry his name; whether it was the title or the real one. This time was no different and he watched with a lazy smile as she arched then slowly relaxed.

When he was coming down from his own high. He realized her eyes were glowing. Like literally glowing; visions didn't always happen during sex. The act remained a good way to cause one however. He waited patiently for her to return to him. Running his fingers through her hair, over her skin. She sighed and blinked; looking up at him with a small smile. "Can you tell me or am I not to know." Malcolm asked; no jealousy or hurt in his tone.

"I saw three candles and none could extinguish their flame." Mei Lin murmured; stroking his cheeks.

"Ok, meaning…" He asked; not hiding his confusion as he kissed her softly and she smiled at him.

"I think we will be meeting someone very special." She replied, as he snuggled in her arms. She'd always wondered if they were incomplete as a pair. Their open relationship had always allowed for more, but there was never anyone that stayed. Mie Lin would never leave Malcolm, but the idea of someone to join them, thrilled her. She hoped her Laoshi was feeling the same.

The older Merlyn knew he had to leave and meet Thea soon. If Mei wasn't sleeping; she'd probably join him in the shower. He knew she liked caring for him and the sex wasn't half bad either. "I need you to do something." Malcolm sighed against her skin. Thinking of all the things he still needed; to even begin Thea's training.

"Anything, you know that." Mei Lin answered confidently; running her fingers through his hair. He told her what he needed and she promised to do everything he required without hesitation.

 **~WSWAB~**

She had joined him later; so early, morning light was barely a sliver behind the smoke. His city would recover, his city was strong. She gently soaped his skin; saying goodbye without words as her fingertips swept over every perfect imperfection. She revered him like a demi-god; but new he was still just a flawed and fallible man.

Her lips were soft and sweet as she took him into her mouth and the water cascaded over them. His head knocked into the glass wall as it lolled back and he gasped as she gently sucked him off. Before she could finish him; he pushed her around and quickly thrust into her heat. She cried out; bracing against the wall as they worked to drive each other higher. Oddly enough she had the exact same vision when they reached their climax together.

She was left with instructions and actual lists. Mei Lin didn't know when, but he'd only just left and she already had his eventual return to prepare for.

...

 **HEART Y'ALL**


	4. The League's Angel

**Bit shorter of a chapter, but hope you still**

 **ENJOY!**

...

A soft breeze blew through the windows of the safe house. Ianto sighed and readjusted the camera angle. He always hated the busy work involved with a recon. His blades wanted blood and he wanted to go home. He felt peace by his master's side and he felt comfort in her arms. No matter how many corrupt regimes or drug cartels he took down; it was like 3 popped up in their place. How many was this now? He'd lost count long ago. At least he was trusted well enough now to do these missions alone.

He became good at the dispatches, clever and sneaky. He'd always been that; even at a young age. When picking a pocket or two had been a way to survive. It had gotten him noticed and eventually recruited. Ra's was as good as a second father to him. He was a mere boy going into the League. Now he was Al Malak al-Maut. The angel of death. Ra's al Ghul's right hand man. If Lisa was to be believed; the next in line for the tittle.

Named not only for his skill; whether by his blade or not. If he was involved; in any way, your death was imminent. Most days he took pride in the name. He'd been trained well. Very few had treated the name like a stigma. Like he was a freak for carrying it. They had learned their lessons well. He smiled to himself; like giving the playground bully a beat down, simple.

In an eye blink he drew and shucked the bowie knife into a picture on the wall. The bug, caught perfectly in the middle; on the tip of the blade, struggled and died. Ianto sighed in relief, he was sick of that little buzzing bastard. He set the camera down and walked over to retrieve the knife. He was bored, maybe a drink at the local Canteen would help.

He was dressed like the local militia. Sandy colored fatigues; accentuating his slim figure as he traipsed down the street. Ianto didn't like it, but he knew how to blend in and quite often it meant treating the women he encountered; like he owned them. A girl around his age was nestled under his arm. His hand possessively around her waist as he enjoyed his beer. He was waiting; he knew this was his mark's hangout. She was playing with his hair and despite himself he was enjoying it. Just what he needed; a chance to unwind.

Suddenly she was ripped from his arms and his beer was knocked out of his hand. Ianto's look darkened as the girl was thrown to the floor and told to clean up the mess. Standing before him was a brute of a man; sneering, arms crossed, and not the man he knew to be the leader. "Down Burckowitz…" A decidedly male voice chuckled. The bald goon stepped aside to reveal the young man's true mark.

He never knew the man's name. He never needed to. Somehow he managed to keep his glower as the obvious leader pontificated. Ianto couldn't say how many times he'd heard the same claims. Make this better; do that better, can't beat me, why not join me. It was beginning to bore him. In the end they all would die; begging for their life, their mother, or his mercy.

That last one was his favorite.

He'd yawn; he'd roll his eyes if he could. Man this guy could talk. Finally a break in the speech and he arched an eyebrow. Suddenly was being led out of the Canteen and into a Humvee. Would someone please explain how he was in the bar, enjoying a nice cold one. Next thing he knows he's headed to an obvious 'dumping ground' without having even said a word?

 **~TLA~**

Blood dripped from his blades; smeared like war paint over his face.

A week of recon; wasted because he went for a drink. The captives; still bound, cowered against the side of the long empty building. He'd release them later. Burckowitz was trying to crawl away as Ianto stalked closer. Surely the beast of a man was now wondering himself; where this day had all gone wrong.

Ianto stopped and scanned the skyline. Another drug cartel gone before sundown. Earlier than he'd expected to move; but when the opportunity was there, just begging. Who was he; not to take it? He'd killed his mark first; the man barely had time to scream as Ianto plunged the knife into his back. The blade slipping through the seat like it was butter. The rest of them had been too stunned to move for a moment. Ianto taking full advantage of their shock.

One blink and they'd arrived; another blink he sprang free. Moving before the other men had even left their seats. Some warriors were noisy when they killed. Grunting; growling, and angry. Like the world had done them wrong. Ianto was silent; moving like a ballet dancer or an acrobat. He hadn't spoken a word all day and he still didn't. He supposed it creep-ed them out. Someone they couldn't bargain with. Someone they couldn't dissuade. He was death and he was coming for them. No ifs ands or buts about the fact. Burckowitz had pissed himself in fear. Ianto's nose barely twitched as he drew his weapon along the man's throat.

Pleading; they were always pleading.

 **TLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLATLA**

She was waiting for him on the other line of the sat phone when he called. Crowing at the success of 'their' latest mission. Like she'd even really done much of anything. He'd killed; he'd spilled blood. Ianto had no qualms about doing so, but the way she was almost excited about it, didn't sit right.

He sighed; Ra's had warned him. The older man had never approved of the relationship. The fact hadn't stopped Ianto and Ra's had never said more about it. She'd been so different then; she'd changed. Almost right in front of his eyes, but he refused to see it. She'd become friends with Nyssa and ever since, she'd become someone else. Colder, driven and ruthless; seeing him as a way to the top. No longer seeing him as someone to love.

There was just enough of his Lisa left to keep him, but it was becoming hard to find. Still; he loved her, apparently he loved her enough to stay. He really should know better.

His next mission however, was about to test everything he thought he knew.

...

 **Luv Y'as**


	5. MissionDifficult

**Chap 5 yay! The real story can begin!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

He easily avoided the blade swung at him. His opponent growled and lunged; Ianto sidestepped and slammed his attacker with the pommel of his own blade. The younger woman fell to her knees and Al Malak Al-Maut mimed a killing blow. Holding it for a moment; so she realized the gravity of her mistake.

"Do not let your anger control you. Control it; make it work for you. It gives you strength, yes. It should not cloud your mind." Ianto intoned; offering her a hand up. "Again!" The young man called; turning his back to her. Showing her how to anticipate an opponent's next move.

Blow after blow he countered or avoided. Finally he knocked her blade away and she drew daggers; continuing the fight in closer quarters. He still managed to defeat her in the end. Ianto would never hurt a student, but he didn't hold back either. Made them better fighters; more equipped to handle, what they'd really face. He was helping her up again when he heard clapping.

"Father!"

"It pleases me to hear you say that my son." Ra's intoned; adding. "I am even more pleased to see you home." The older man smiled as he walked forward. Ianto inclined his head in answer as the girl knelt.

"Go, you practice with the group tomorrow." The young man told the girl and she nodded to each of them, before leaving.

 **~M…D~**

"Who is she?" Ianto asked as he studied the picture in front of him.

"A powerful mystic, very powerful." Ra's answered slowly.

"And you need me, because…" The young man raised an eyebrow. He set the picture of Mei aside and turned to the older man.

"Every attempt to bring her in has failed. Our usual smash and grab tactics are not working. I figured it was time for a different aproach." Ra's stated; looking back at the young man who'd become like a son to him.

"I really don't think I'm the right…" Ianto started.

"But you are the right man my son. I need someone I trust." The older man explained and added. "You are Malak Al-Maut, my right hand, my most trusted horseman. I know you will not fail me."

 **M…D. M…D. M…D. M…D. M…D. M…D**

Lisa walked in to see Ianto pacing; a well-worn path in the rug at his feet, already. His rooms were larger and more opulent than hers. A good sign of Ra's's favor and she smiled to herself. Truthfully she'd been bored with their relationship for a while now. She only stayed, because she saw him as her way into the 'upper echelon' of the league. "What is it now darling?" Lisa simpered; going to sit on his bed.

He looked over; then kept pacing. "New mission, doesn't feel right."

"Since when did you ever question a mission?" She scoffed; rolling her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Since it involves mimicking a relationship and ultimately betraying an innocent. If this, mystic, does not wish to be brought into our ranks. Then they shouldn't have to be. " Ianto decided; pausing in his step as her arms encircled him.

"You have always had a gentle heart, despite what we do. But you know as well as I, Ra's al Ghul is not a man you refuse or try to persuade." Lisa stated; adding. "Just think Yan, this could be it. Do this right and there's no way he won't chose you to be his heir."

"Did you miss the part about the fake relationship?" The young man balked; stepping out of her hold.

"You'd be doing your 'job', I know that, I've learned to deal with it. You come home to me." She replied; a little too quickly if you asked him.

Ra's had warned Ianto of this once; that she'd try to convince him no matter what the mission entailed. Even if it meant his life or that he enter into a romantic relationship to get a mark. If it meant their advancement in the League; she almost always would. At least she'd try; he practically expected it now.

"You want that? Me coming back, to you?"

"Of course I do, I love you Ianto."

He sighed and accepted the answer, though he felt no real love, or warmth behind it. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't do it for him, do it for us!" Lisa cajoled.

He sighed again; knowing full well she was really telling him to do it simply for her. Because it would fulfil her wants and needs. Yet; as always, he gave in.

~M…D~

Ianto… No; Malak Al-Maut stood before Ra's as his mission was laid out. It wasn't that complicated. Woo the girl; make her comfortable with you, and distracted. Then bring her in, simple. It really was an easy task; at least compared to missions he'd done in the past. Then why did this feel like the hardest thing he'd ever have to do? Why did pretending to love someone else, seem impossible? Difficult to pull off at the very least.

It wasn't his place to ask why she was so important to them. Why his master was so determined in this quest. He felt sorry for this woman, this mystic. Lisa had been right however; on that point at least. Ra's was not a man to be reasoned with or questioned. His master wanted; his master got.

He hoped his love stayed unaware of his doubt in their relationship. Perhaps this was needed. It was time for him to stop letting himself be used. All for a fake smile and a wet pussy. She certainly wasn't the only girl who had one. They had loved each other once. He could blame the league; but really they were always headed for this. Why was it so hard to just let go? Stop letting her use him.

Lisa was sure to get a surprise by the time he completed this mission; that was for sure.

...

 **HEART Y'ALL**


End file.
